


you got me wrapped around your pinkie finger

by tofuuusan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofuuusan/pseuds/tofuuusan
Summary: Everyone has a red string of fate – also known as a ‘soulmate string’– wrapped around their pinkie finger that only they can see. One night, Soonyoung follows their soulmate string into the woods nearby where there lies a scary monster with the other end tied around their pinkie.





	you got me wrapped around your pinkie finger

* * *

Soonyoung stared at his pinkie finger, the red string glowing around it. It's past midnight and he can't sleep, wondering where and when he'll meet his soulmate.  
  
The string was floating in mid-air and it passed through his window. He sat up and tried to follow where the string was leading. He saw that it's floating, passing through the buildings, swaying through the passing lone cars in the middle of the night and somehow, fading into the woods nearby..  
  
Soonyoung squinted. There's no way his soulmate was at that woods. The woods that his mother warned about, the woods where elders said monsters were residing.  
  
Soonyoung just sighed and went back to his bed. He was curious. He wanted to see the end of this string. He lifted his hand up and stared at the glowing string.  
  
He must see his soulmate.  
  
Soonyoung jumped out of the bed, he wore his black hoodie and carefully sneaked out of their house.  
  
He followed the string. He shook his head, he was scared but excited at the same time.  
  
He reached the entrance of the woods in no time.  
  
Signs warning people that the woods was dangerous were scattered there. Soonyoung has a chance to back out.. but his curiousity was also killing him..  
  
Alright. No more turning back.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked towards the woods, disappearing into the darkness of it.  
  
Soonyoung shivered as he entered the woods. The soft scrunch on the dried leaves and twigs as he stepped on them, the occasional hootings of the owls, his ragged breath were the only things Soonyoung can hear.  
  
The silvery rays of the moonlight penetrating from the canopy of leaves above and the soft glow of the string were Soonyoung's source of light. He mentally cursed himself for not bringing his phone or a flashlight perhaps.  
  
He continued walking and somehow, the atmosphere was so soothing he calmed down himself for a bit.  
  
Soonyoung reached a small cave, the string was floating towards it.  
  
Okay. He was scared. What if his soulmate was kidnapped by a monster?? What if his soulmate was eaten by a monster and the monster spare their hand that's why the string was floating towards the cave.  
  
He chuckled because of the gruesome scenarios n his head, but he hopes that his soulmate was safe..  
  
Before he entered the cave, he felt a presence behind him for a split second and was gone. He felt the hairs on his nape and a shiver on his spine.  
  
"Shit. What was that?" He whispered as he rubbed his arm. He took a step forward when he heard a growl from the inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice, rough and husky like the owner didn't had water for years.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Soonyoung answered.  
  
"In this monster infested forest?" The voice asked again, slightly chuckling.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Are you not scared?" The voice of the monster was somehow curious.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I'm not. Of course I am." Soonyoung said as he took a step forward inside the cave.  
  
"Then why are you here?" The voice asked again.  
  
"I told you I'm looking for someone." Soonyoung continued walking, he was curious on who was he talking to.  
  
"Stay there." The voice snarled and echoed throughout the cave.  
  
"Why?" Soonyoung's steps halted, his eyes on the string.  
  
"I'm scary.." The voice became small.  
  
"No, you're not. I bet you're not." Soonyoung assured the voice, but also assuring himself.  
  
Soonyoung walked towards the part of the cave where there was light.  
  
"Hey?" Soonyoung called and a hideous creature was in front of him.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!!!" Soonyoung yelled as he jumped back away from the creature.  
  
The creature huffed, crossed his arms and turn his back away from Soonyoung..  
  
"I told you, I was scary." The creature said, and Soonyoung thought the voice sounded so sad.  
  
The creature slumped on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Soonyoung cleared his throat and he stared at the back of the creature. The creature's hair was long and unruly. Its back was covered with brown and green scales, extending to its arms to its hands.  
  
Soonyoung gasped.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Soonyoung shouted startling the creature, causing it to turn around to face him.  
  
"WHAT?" The creature snarled, maybe annoyed by Soonyoung's loudness. Its eyes were formed into a slit and firey red. His teeth and fangs were showing, drool coming out of its mouth.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Soonyoung repeated and the creature just rolled his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SO LOUD FOR?" The creature growled again..  
  
"OH MY GOD." Soonyoung shouted..  
  
"For the love of--"  
  
"YOU ARE MY SOULMATE!!!" Soonyoung shouted, pointing at the string tied around the monster's long yet dirty pinkie finger.  
  
"Wha-what??" The creature turned around, Soonyoung still pointing at him, the string dangling between them.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Soonyoung repeated, his other hand on his mouth because of the creature's dumbfounded reaction.  
  
"Will you please stop that?" The creature growled at him.  
  
"I can't believe I am tied to a monster." Soonyoung whispered but loud enough for the creature to hear.  
  
"And I can't believe I am tied to a loud human." The creature snarled making Soonyoung flinch on his spot.  
  
Soonyoung blinked and faked a cough.  
  
"I'm sorry." Soonyoung said as he walked towards the creature and sat beside him. The string was now seated between them.  
  
"I'm Soonyoung. What's your name?" Soonyoung asked, he was staring at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Ji.." Soonyoung heard the creature so he looked at his direction. Hesitation was painted at the creature's face, if that's what Soonyoung was seeing. "Wooji. Just call me Wooji." The creature answered, his head hung low.  
  
Soonyoung's ear perked at the name. It rang a bell but he can't remember where did he heard that name.  
  
"Well, for a monster, you had a pretty decent name." Soonyoung said, enjoying the sound of the fire crackling in the background.  
  
"I am not really a monster." Wooji mumbled softly.  
  
"Huh?" Confusion on Soonyoung's voice  
  
"I was cursed.." Wooji said, hurt and sadness on his voice.  
  
"Cursed??" Soonyoung repeated and Wooji just nodded.  
  
"Like 'I'm-such-a-selfish-guy-I-didn't-give-shelter-to-an-old-woman-so-she-cursed-me-into-a-hideous-creature-and-true-love's-kiss-will-just-break-the-curse' kind of curse?" Soonyoung asked again and he heard the creature groan.  
  
"Well, yeah.. that kind of curse." Wooji just sighed.  
  
"So..." Soonyoung trailed off. "Is it now the time to kiss you? To break the curse?" Soonyoung continued.  
  
"What? No.. no.." Wooji said as he moved away from Soonyoung.  
  
"But I'm your soulmate??" Soonyoung raised a brow at him.  
  
"A soulmate is not always equals to a true love, Soonyoung-ssi.." Wooji muttered softly. "Besides, I don't feel anything towards you, except annoyance. Because you're loud." Wooji said.  
  
"YAAAH!! THAT'S FOUL!!" Soonyoung shouted at him.  
  
"See??" Wooji snickered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Soonyoung mumbled softly, playing at the string at his pinkie.  
  
"And, I don't think you want to kiss a monster like me." Wooji sighed.  
  
"Well, if you'll wash your face and brush your teeth, I might consider." Soonyoung teased.  
  
"Get out of here in 3 counts or I'll feed you to the wolves." Wooji growled that earned a chuckle from Soonyoung.  
  
"1." Wooji started..  
  
"Okay. Okay." Soonyoung stood up in front of Wooji.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Soonyoung said smiling at the sitting monster.  
  
"No need." Wooji glared at him.  
  
"But I insist!!" Soonyoung whined, pouting.  
  
"But I need my peace and quiet!!" Wooji retorted back.  
  
"Fine. The day after tomorrow it is." Soonyoung said as he waved goodbye.  
  
Wooji just sighed, staring at his soulmate's retreating back, followed by the floating string that's getting long just like the distance between them.  
  
\--

True to his words, Soonyoung came back at this promised date. He was bringing a huge bag and Wooji just gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What's that?" Wooji asked as Soonyoung placed the bag on the ground.  
  
"Oh. Hey!!" Soonyoung smiled and Wooji felt his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"These are cleaning materials. Jja jan~" Soonyoung showed the contents of the bag to Wooji. There are toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, a scrub, and a soft dry towel.  
  
"What are you gonna do with that? Are you going outing??" Wooji asked as he placed wood on the fireplace.  
  
"Nooooo~" Soonyoung sang. "We're gonna clean you up~" Soonyoung said pointing a toothbrush at Wooji.  
  
"No."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No. And that's final." Wooji dismissed him and Soonyoung sulked at the corner.  
  
"Just this once please?" Soonyoung sighed.  
  
"I said no Soonyoung-ssi."  
  
"Please please please please.." Soonyoung chanted this repeatedly and Wooji just can't help to just close his eyes from the loudness of this man.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Wooji asked.  
  
"Please please please please.." Soonyoung chanted again, annoying Wooji more.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Soonyoung stopped chanting and looked at the annoyed monster.  
  
"Really??" Soonyoung scampered towards Wooji.  
  
"Yes! If that's gonna shut your mouth up." Wooji mumbled, still annoyed.  
  
"YEY!!!! LET'S GO~" Soonyoung clapped his hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Wooji asked.  
  
"Is there a river near here? Or do you have a water supply in your cave?" Soonyoung asked back.  
  
"Follow me. This is the way to the river." The monster said as he walked outside the cave, a skipping Soonyoung towing behind.  
  
They reached the river and Wooji was about to dipped in it when Soonyoung stopped him.  
  
"Why?" Wooji asked confused.  
  
"Do you think the fishes will be happy about you dipping your grimy self in the river?" Soonyoung raised a brow at Wooji.  
  
Wooji just sighed and he let Soonyoung led him and made him sat on a fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Do you have some pails?" Soonyoung asked and Wooji just nodded. He pointed the pails near the riverbank.  
  
"Good. Stay there." Wooji just watched as Soonyoung scooped water from the river.  
  
"Can you turn around?" Soonyoung said as he was finished fetching water.  
  
Wooji just followed him so that this will finish fast. He was playing with the string when cold water was poured over his head.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Wooji exclaimed because of the sudden coldness.  
  
"Why? Ohh? Did I hurt you???" Soonyoung asked panicking.  
  
"No.. It's just cold. It's been years since I washed.. it feels foreign." Wooji explain that made Soonyoung sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I surprised you." Soonyoung smiled apologetically even if the monster can't see it.  
  
"Let's get this done Soonyoung-ssi." Wooji said and sighed.  
  
"Okaay~"  
  
Soonyoung poured an ample amount of shampoo on his hand and lathered it on Wooji's hair.  
  
"Your hair is so long." Soonyoung mumbled as he massaged the shampoo on Wooji's hair, also making sure the suds will not drop on the monster's eyes.  
  
Wooji closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, feeling relaxed under Soonyoung's hands.  
  
Soonyoung washed Wooji's hair carefully and lather some shampoo again as Wooji's hair was not washed for years..  
  
"This will take a while. I'm sorry. Your hair was really long." Soonyoung said as he continued washing the monster's hair.  
  
Soonyoung finished washing Wooji's hair and he carefully poured water on the latter's back. He took the soap and the scrub and started to scrub the monster's back. The soap suds were brown because of the accummulated dirt on Wooji's back.  
  
Soonyoung finished scrubing Wooji's back and the once brown and green scales were turned into shiny green and blue scales. They were beautiful as the moon's light illuminated on them.  
  
"May I ask? What kind of monster are you?" Soonyoung said, still staring at Wooji's back..  
  
"I-i really don't know. I just woke up with this scales on my body and this hideous face." Wooji answered truthfully. He felt a tap on his shoulders and he turned around to see Soonyoung's smiling face. Was he this beautiful when the first time they met? Soonyoung was glowing, the light from the moon accentuating his features. His high nose, his bunched up cheeks and his soft brown eyes.  
  
Wooji felt his face heating up.  
  
"I guess you can take it from here."  
  
Soonyoung said as he gave the scrub to Wooji.. "Please clean properly. You know how to use the toothbrush right?"  
  
Wooji growled at Soonyoung and the latter just chuckled. "I'll wait for you at the cave."  
  
Wooji just nodded, his heart beating erratically because of that human.  
  
Wooji finished cleaning himself and he felt really good. He tied his long hair into a man bun and walked towards the cave.  
  
He saw Soonyoung lying near the fireplace. He carefully walked towards the sleeping figure so that he won't wake Soonyoung up.  
  
He didn't want to stare.  
  
No. He's just looking at Soonyoung. He's not staring. He's just looking at this man, the man who started it all.  
  
He sighed loudly causing Soonyoung to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and Wooji thought it was the most beautiful scene he saw.  
  
"Oh. You're done." Soonyoung said, rubbing his eyes. "You.. you look.." Soonyoung stared at him and smiled. "...fresh."  
  
Wooji just nodded, feeling shy..  
  
"Good." Soonyoung beamed at him. "I have to go it's getting late." Soonyoung stood up and walked towards the cave's entrance.  
  
"Will you come back tomorrow?" Wooji called that made Soonyoung stopped on his tracks. Wooji cursed himself, his voice sounded so hopeful.  
  
"Oh. About that.." Soonyoung faced him. "I won't be able to come here for days. But I'll just surprise you." Soonyoung said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh.. okay. Take care Soonyoung." Wooji said.  
  
Wooji turned away. He cursed himself for being stupid and for sounding so disappointed that Soonyoung will not visit him for days..  
  
Wooji felt a warm hand on his back, he turned around and saw Soonyoung.  
  
"I will be back. I promise." Soonyoung smiled and winked at him.  
  
\--  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, Soonyoung was not still visiting Wooji. He's not looking for him. No. He didn't missed Soonyoung..  
  
He's not missing Soonyoung's loud ass. He's not missing Soonyoung's cheeky smile. He's not missing Soonyoung's way of bugging him.  
  
No. He's not washing himself everyday, thinking Soonyoung will be happy seeing him looking fresh. He didn't dipped at river too because Soonyoung said he'll scare the fishes.  
  
No. He didn't cut his hair short because Soonyoung said that it was so long..  
  
No. He didn't missed him.  
  
Wooji didn't missed Soonyoung that's why he can't stop the growing grin on his face when he saw a sleeping figure (with now pink hair) in front of his fireplace.  
  
Wooji didn't missed him that he almost ran to Soonyoung's side when he saw him.  
  
Nope. Definitely not missing Soonyoung.  
  
Wooji carefully walked beside Soonyoung and sat beside the sleeping guy. Soonyoung must have sensed that there's a presence beside him so he stirred in his sleep.  
  
Soonyoung's eyes fluttered open and was met by Wooji's firey red eyes.  
  
"Oh~ you're back." Soonyoung murmured sleepily then smiled at Wooji.  
  
Wooji felt something stir inside his stomach. Were those buttetflies? Ah.. no. Maybe he's just hungry. He hasn't eaten all day.. Yes, he's just hungry..  
  
"I should be the one saying that." Wooji said eyeing Soonyoung who was sitting now.  
  
"Aww. Missed me?" Soonyoung teased.  
  
"No? I had the best time because there's no loud and annoying Soonyoung for months." Wooji said glaring at Soonyoung.  
  
"Wow. I'm hurt." Soonyoung faked a sob and Wooji just rolled his eyes at the former.  
  
And then, Soonyoung gasped.  
  
"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!!!" Soonyoung exclaimed and Wooji just groaned because of Soonyoung's loudness.  
  
"Stop shouting, for fuck's sake."  
  
"Sorry." Soonyoung said, smiling. "You look good by the way."  
  
And with that, Wooji felt blush creeping on his face and ears, and he's thankful he's a monster or else Soonyoung will see this.  
  
\-----  
  
"Where have you been?" Wooji asked Soonyoung.  
  
"You know, I'm a busy student. Uni stuff kept me from visiting you. But I'm here now." Soonyoung answered and took something from behind him.  
  
It was a guitar. Wooji didn't noticed it at first because he was focused at Soonyoung.  
  
"You know how to play?" Wooji asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I learned how to play because of a certain someone." Soonyoung answered while tuning the guitar. "How about you?"  
  
"When you were human." Soonyoung continued.  
  
"Ahh. Yeah. I loved playing the guitar." Wooji answered shyly but he saw Soonyoung's eyes sparkled when he said that.  
  
"Can you play??" Soonyoung asked, offering Wooji the guitar.  
  
"And scratched that precious guitar?" Wooji asked Soonyoung, pointing at his long nails.  
  
"Ohh. Right." Soonyoung said strumming a chord on the guitar. "You remind me of him."  
  
"Who?" Wooji's ears perked up.  
  
"My childhood crush." Soonyoung answered, absentmindedly strumming the guitar.  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Yeah. He's really good at playing the guitar but he's aloof with people so I just watch him play from a distance." Soonyoung trailed off. Wooji just watched Soonyoung's reminiscing face. "I found the courage to talk to him one day."  
  
"When I was about to reach his place, I tripped, and I accidentally smothered some ice cream on his guitar and his expensive shirt." Soonyoung continued.  
  
"Then what happened?" Wooji asked, his brows furrowed.  
  
"He got mad obviously. He called me an idiot and clumsy. He didn't even let me apologize to him." Soonyoung chuckled at the memory.  
  
"His mouth was foul for a young age." Wooji commented.  
  
"Well, it's my fault." Soonyoung smiled at Wooji. "That's why the next day, I asked my dad to buy me a guitar, so I can give it to that boy."  
  
"But.. he's not on his usual place. Everyday, I waited for him, wishing he'll come.. but he didn't." Soonyoung said and sighed.  
  
"That.. that was sad." Wooji said, his head hung low.  
  
"Hmm. I still think about him. I wonder what happened to him." Soonyoung started playing a song.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what's his name?" Wooji asked, his eyes locked on Soonyoung's face.  
  
Soonyoung smiled the sweetest smile at him.  
  
"His name was Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."  
  
Their eyes stared at each other, not noticing the bright glow of the red string between them.  
  
\--  
  
_Young Soonyoung was busy playing soccer with his bestfriend, Wonwoo, when he heard a soft melody somewhere. Intrigued, he looked for it not minding if the ball hit his head and his bestfriend was almost dying, laughing and rolling on the grass._  
  
_Soonyoung found a boy who was playing a song on the guitar. He was also humming the song. His voice was heavenly, like an angel, as the young Soonyoung said._  
  
_The boy's face was also beautiful, Soonyoung thought that he was looking at a fairy. He was mesmerized with the boy's face and voice._  
  
_He sat at the grass, afraid to get closer at the beauty in front of him._  
  
_Another boy walked towards the boy and sat beside the latter. Soonyoung frowned at that._  
  
_"Hyungggg~" Soonyoung heard the other boy whined._  
  
_Soonyoung saw that the 'fairy', (yes, he called the boy a fairy) just side-eyed the other boy.._  
  
_"Hyuunng~ let's go home please~~"_  
  
_"Later." The fairy shortly answered._  
  
_"Are you still watching your----" The other boy said but the fairy stood up and he was about to hit the former with his guitar._  
  
_"Run." The fairy said, his guitar was still up in the air, aiming to hit the other boy's head._  
  
_Soonyoung blinked at the scene before him and smiled. The fairy was so cute yet scary._  
  
_Everyday, after playing soccer, Soonyoung will sit a few meters away from the fairy's usual spot._  
  
_Everyday, he was listening to the fairy sing and play the guitar. Everyday, he was contemplating if he'll talk to him and ask the fairy's name. Everyday, he was being a coward._  
  
_Wonwoo sat beside Soonyoung, also staring where Soonyoung's eyes were fixed._  
  
_"Why don't you introduce yourself to Jihoon?" Wonwoo asked. "I'm sick of looking at you, staring at him like a lovesick puppy, rather, a hamster." Wonwoo chuckled at his own joke._  
  
_Soonyoung blushed. "His name was Jihoon? How did you know?" Soonyoung asked._  
  
_"Do you know Mingyu?" Soonyoung shook his head at Wonwoo's question. "He's a new neighbor and Jihoon was his step-brother."_  
  
_Soonyoung just nodded and stared again at the fairy who's already leaving._  
  
_Their eyes met for a bit but Jihoon was the first one to look away._  
  
_Tomorrow. Soonyoung will talk to Jihoon tomorrow._  
  
_\--_  
  
_Soonyoung bought 2 ice creams and walked towards Jihoon, smiling but he was really, really nervous inside._  
  
_He was only a meter away from Jihoon when he tripped on a branch and accidentally fell on Jihoon's. The ice cream were smothered on Jihoon's face, guitar and oh my god, it's a Gucci shirt._  
  
_"I'm--" Soonyoung was about to apologize when Jihoon pushed him away, glaring at him._  
  
_"Idiot." Jihoon said, wiping the ice cream in disgust._  
  
_"I'm really--"_  
  
_"You're an idiot. A clumsy idiot. Get away from me." Jihoon said and stood up, walking away from Soonyoung._  
  
_"I'm sorry." Soonyoung whispered, staring at Jihoon's back.._  
  
_\--_  
  
_Jihoon walked away from that guy, still pissed that he was covered with sticky ice cream.._  
  
_"Idiot." He mumbled again for the nth time._  
  
_"Do you need some help dear?" Jihoon heard a sophisticated man asked. The man was really beautiful, his beauty was blinding Jihoon._  
  
_"No." Jihoon said and turned away._  
  
_"For a handsome boy like you, you really have a bad attitude." Jihoon faced the man and he saw that he was smiling sweetly at him, playing with his shoulder length hair._  
  
_"Don't talk like you know me." Jihoon said, gritting his teeth._  
  
_"Oh.. I know you Jihoon." The man now was smiling wickedly at Jihoon and he felt a shiver down his spine._  
  
_"W-whatever.." Jihoon stuttered and the man crouched down so that he was eye level with Jihoon._  
  
_"Jihoon, I'm watching you everyday and that was the last straw. You will wake up tomorrow without that handsome face of yours and people will be scared of your appearance." The man said smiling at him, Jihoon wanted to look away but there's a force that preventing him._  
  
_The man stood up straight and pat his head._  
  
_"Crazy guy." Jihoon clicked his tongue, but he felt his knees getting wobbly._  
  
_"Don't look for me tomorrow Jihoon." The man said as Jihoon turned away from him. "And oh.. the one who can break this curse will be that boy you called idiot and clumsy earlier."_  
  
_"Crazy man. Who believes in curses these days???" Jihoon whispered and shook his head in annoyance._  
  
_\--_  
  
_Jihoon woke up from that stupid nightmare. He was about to get the water from his bedside table when he noticed his nails were longer and dirty.._  
  
_He also noticed some scales on his arm. He ran to the bathroom and winced from the heavy footsteps he produced._  
  
_Jihoon stared in horror as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair got longer, his eyes were firey red, he has fangs and unsymmetrical scales were growing on his body._  
  
_"No.. no. Nooooo..." Jihoon chanted in disbelief.._  
  
_"Hyung?" Jihoon heard Mingyu knocked on the door. "Are you okay??"_  
  
_"Go away!!!" Jihoon was already in tears. "Go away Mingyu."_  
  
_"Hyung?? Are you crying??" Mingyu asked, voice laced with worry._  
  
_"I'm fine."_  
  
_Jihoon noticed that his voice was getting hoarse.. "Go back to sleep Gyu." Jihoon softly said._  
  
_"Oh.. okay. You too hyung. Goodnight." Mingyu said and Jihoon heard footsteps walking away from the bathroom door._  
  
_Jihoon stared at the hideous creature in front of him._  
  
_Jihoon went back to his room and looked for a blanket. He wore his hoodie and carefully covered himself with a blanket._  
  
_Jihoon sneaked out of their house and after that night, he was never been found again._  
  
_\--_  
  
_Soonyoung woke up earlier than usual because he can't sleep. His mind was bugging him because of Jihoon and his guitar._  
  
_"Dad??" Soonyoung called as they were eating breakfast. "Can you buy a guitar for me?"_  
  
_"Hmm? Why?" His dad asked him smiling._  
  
_"I.. i accidentally ruined someone's guitar yesterday." Soonyoung said, his head hung low and he was playing with his cereals._  
  
_"Okay. Let's go later." Soonyoung felt his dad ruffled his hair._  
  
_"Thank you!!" He beamed at his dad and hugged him tight._  
  
_Soonyoung excitedly went to the park and Wonwoo ran towards him._  
  
_"You know how to play?" Wonwoo asked looking at the guitar._  
  
_"No.. But Jihoon does!" Soonyoung said, his eyes were looking at that certain fairy who sits under the big oak tree._  
  
_"They're not here yet." Wonwoo said smiling. "Let's play first?"_  
  
_Soonyoung shook his head and walked straight towards the big tree. "I'll wait for him here."_  
  
_And so, Soonyoung waited.. He waited everyday but the fairy named Jihoon didn't come._  
  
\--

"Leave Soonyoung." Wooji said, turning away from Soonyoung, walking outside the cave.  
  
"W-what?? Why??" Soonyoung asked confused, he carefully placed the guitar and followed Wooji outside.  
  
"Leave." Wooji growled at Soonyoung.  
  
"What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Soonyoung walked towards Wooji but Wooji snarled at him, baring his fangs..  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!! BEFORE I KILL YOU SOONYOUNG." Wooji gritted under his teeth..  
  
"But--" Soonyoung hung his head low until he noticed something.  
  
"Wooji.. the string." Soonyoung whispered.  
  
The string was not red anymore, it was black and Soonyoung can't even see it floating mid-air. He's just staring at his pinkie finger.  
  
"What's happening??" Soonyoung asked, confused. "Why is the string black?"  
  
"I don't know. But please leave." Wooji said, walking away.

\---

  
It's been days since Soonyoung saw Wooji. He was still thinking what the hell he did for Wooji to react that way. And the way Wooji pushed him away felt the same way when Jihoon pushed him away.  
  
He was at the soccer field, watching Wonwoo play, when his professor sat beside him.  
  
"What's with the long face, Soonyoung-ah?" His professor, Professor Yoon, asked.  
  
"N-nothing.." Soonyoung sighed.  
  
"It must be something when you're sighing that deep." The professor said, smiling at him.  
  
"Professor Yoon.. I know you teach Maths and you know that I'm almost failing in your class." Soonyoung started and the professor just nodded. "But... do you believe in the red string of fate?"  
  
Professor Yoon smiled at him and nodded.  
"Yes. I do believe in that."  
  
"Legend says that two people are connected with this string. These people will have an important story, regardless of the time, place or circumstances. The red string might get tangled, stretched or contracted, as surely as often happens, but it can never break."  
  
Soonyoung was listening intently to the professor.  
  
"Legend tells of a man who lives in the moon and comes out every night to search among kin spirits to reunite them on Earth." The professor continued.  
  
"These people have something to learn from each other, and when he finds them he ties a red thread to them so they find their paths. Thus, our red strings end in someone else."  
  
The professor smiled at Soonyoung as he finished.  
  
"But what if it turned black?" Soonyoung asked.  
  
The professor's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"The string turned black?" The professor asked back, unsure if he heard Soonyoung's question right.  
  
"Yes." Soonyoung softly muttered, while playing on his pinkie.  
  
"Choi Seungcheol you idiot." Professor Yoon whispered but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Nothing." The professor just sighed.. He squinted and lifted his finger. The string that was tied on Soonyoung's finger was floating in front of them.  
  
Soonyoung's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you see the string?? Who are you??"  
  
Soonyoung asked, flabbergasted and the professor just smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I'm a string diety, Soonyoung. But I'm the one who gives challenges to the tied couples. Seungcheol was the one who tied you with Wooji." Professor Yoon smiled at the shocked face of Soonyoung.  
  
"The string turning to black has only one meaning.." Professor Yoon continued.  
"One person at the end of that string will die."  
  
Soonyoung felt like his whole world stopped. His mind wandered to Wooji who was alone in the woods.  
  
"What do you mean?" Soonyoung asked the professor. "So one of us will die?" The professor just smiled sadly at Soonyoung when a mystic smoke appeared beside professor Yoon, which caused Soonyoung to yelp in horror.  
  
"F-fuck!" Soonyoung said, clenching his chest. The professor snickered at Soonyoung but he hit the mysterious man who sat beside him in the head.  
  
"O-ow!!" The mysterious man whined and glared at professor Yoon but the latter just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Idiot." Professor Yoon muttered.  
  
"Yah!! Not my fault!!!" The man shouted at the prof.  
  
"You're the one who tied them!!!"  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE DESTINED!! You're the one who--" The man was cut off when Soonyoung cleared his throat, afraid that the two will cut each other's head if he won't stop them from bickering.  
  
"Guys?" Soonyoung called them and the two just crossed their arms, pouting.  
  
"Oh-kay. Are you done?" Soonyoung asked the two of them. The two glared at each other, then looked away. Professor Yoon sighed and muttered a soft 'Yes' which made the other man giggle.  
  
"I'm confused. What's happening?" Soonyoung mumbled.  
  
"And you, who are you?" Soonyoung pointed at the mysterious man.  
  
"I'm Choi Seungcheol. I'm-"  
  
"The old man who lives in the moon and the one who ties the destined couples blah blah blah." Professor Yoon cut him off, the man glared at him.  
  
"I'm not old." Seungcheol pouted.  
  
"Explain before you start bickering again." Soonyoung glared at the dieties. Professor Yoon just sighed and took Soonyoung's hand.  
  
"You and Wooji were destined, as Seungcheol said. But Wooji's body was getting weak." The professor said.  
  
"W-weak?" Soonyoung whispered.  
  
"Being a monster makes Wooji's body weak. His body can't keep up being a monster and he was reaching his peak." The professor answered Soonyoung.  
  
"H-how can I save him?" Soonyoung held Jeonghan's hand tighter.  
  
"You have to break the curse." The two dieties answered in unison.  
  
"Break the curse?? H-how?? I didn't even know why he was cursed in the first place." Soonyoung asked, baffled.  
  
"You don't need to know that." Jeonghan said, earning a glare from Seungcheol. "You just have to follow what's in here.." The professor pointed Soonyoung's heart.  
  
"But.. being Wooji's soulmate doesn't mean I'm his true love." Soonyoung hung his head low. He likes Wooji.. He can't stop thinking about that 'man' (he doesn't consider Wooji as a monster) in the woods. He was always worried about him.  
  
"Then, why do you think you are destined?" Jeonghan asked, making Soonyoung lift his head.. He was met with Jeonghan's smiling face. "Why do you think the world let you meet? Why the hell this man tied you?"  
  
Jeonghan patted Soonyoung's head.  
  
"Listen. Listen to your heart."  
  
\----  
  
The two dieties watched Soonyoung talked to his bestfriend then ran away from the fields.  
  
"Hani.." The professor looked at Seungcheol.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Until when?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan who looked at the running figure of Soonyoung again..  
  
"Until when Wooji will live?" Jeonghan asked and the other man just nodded.  
  
Jeonghan sighed. "The peak of the full moon this month."  
  
"B-but.. that's tonight." Seungcheol exclaimed.  
  
"I trust Soonyoung. He'll save his soulmate." Jeonghan said, assuring himself.  
  
\----  
  
"And they say, monsters can't get sick." Wooji mumbled as he walked to the river. His insides felt hot, like he was burning. Walking to the river was a struggle too. When did he became so weak?  
  
He sat down by the riverbank and watched the reflection of the full moon above the water. He sighed as he was seeing Soonyoung's dorky face on the water. He's missing Soonyoung but he didn't want the latter to know that he was Jihoon, Soonyoung's childhood crush.  
  
Wooji was about to stand up when he felt an unfamiliar pain on his chest. He grunted and coughed, his green blood dripping at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It hurts." Wooji whispered. "It fucking hurts."  
Wooji whimpered clutching his chest.  
  
"There you are." Wooji heard Soonyoung's voice. Soonyoung was panting, maybe from running. Wooji sat up straight, wiping the tears and blood in his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wooji asked, calming himself even if everything hurts.  
  
"I was looking for you. You were not at the cave, I thought I'll find you here." Soonyoung answered.  
  
"Don't come near me!!" Wooji growled, as he heard Soonyoung's footsteps approaching him.  
  
"W-wooji.."  
  
"Please. Please Soonyoung. Don't come near me." Wooji whispered, his voice sounded so weak.  
  
"Okay. I won't come near you. I'll keep a safe distance from you. 5 meters so you can hear me properly?" Soonyoung asked.  
  
5 meters?? That was the distance Soonyoung always keep whenever he was watching Jihoon. Soonyoung felt like he was watching Jihoon's back.  
  
"Okay. 5 meters."  
  
Wooji mumbled, also reminiscing that time when a boy who likes to play soccer was just watching him play on his guitar.  
  
"Okay.." Soonyoung also sat down, playing at the shiny black string tied on his pinky. It was glinting under the moon's light.  
  
"Wooji." Soonyoung called. "I don't know how to start this but.. here I go. Please listen." Soonyoung said and he saw Wooji nodded.  
  
"It was just a crazy night that time, when I first saw you, I just want to follow the string. I was just curious and I was just intrigued with what's inside this woods." Soonyoung started. "To be honest, I am not expecting to find you here, to find my soulmate here."  
  
"I didn't also expect that you'll find me here." Wooji softly mumbled, earning a smile from Soonyoung.  
  
"Let me be honest with you. I was scared and disappointed when I learned that I am tied to you. Who would be happy when your soulmate was a monster right?" Soonyoung asked and he heard Wooji snorted.  
  
"But I was fucking drawn to you.." Soonyoung continued. "Maybe because of your eyes? They look fierce but lonely. Maybe because I wanted to see you smile? Even if your fangs were scary. You were just growling and snarling at me, I haven't seen you smile when you're with me."  
  
"Maybe it's the soulmate thing? But.. the fast heartbeats whenever you are near, the butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what they are. I keep denying. I don't want you to notice that's why I'm always annoying you." Soonyoung said, staring at Wooji's back.  
  
"That's why I stopped visiting you." Soonyoung sighed. "That night when I was cleaning you up, I thought you were beautiful. Even you look gruesome with all those dirt. I don't know." Soonyoung frustratedly ruffled his pink hair.  
  
"But.. everytime I close my eyes, you're the one that I always see. Everytime I see my pinkie finger, I always remember that I'm tied to you. And Jihoon never crossed my mind whenever I'm with you." Wooji immediately turned around when he heard that.  
  
"I'm still looking for him, Wooji. But since I met you, you're the only person who's on my mind." Soonyoung confessed. "I-- I like you Wooji. I really like you." Soonyoung finishes and Wooji was just staring at him.  
  
"Why would you like a monster like me?" Wooji asked.  
  
Soonyoung smiled at him and Wooji felt his whole word was getting brighter.  
  
"Because I never considered you as a monster." Soonyoung answered.  
  
"Why?" Wooji felt his tears starting to fall, since they were kids he was giving Soonyoung a hard time.  
  
He saw that the latter just shrugged but panic was written all over's Wooji's face when he noticed something behind Soonyoung.  
  
"Soonyoung.. Soonyoung-ah, whatever happens, don't move.. Don't look back." Wooji pleaded.  
  
"What? Why?" Soonyoung asked, confused.  
  
"Please."  
  
But Soonyoung, the curious man he was, looked back and he saw a wolf ready to pounce at him.  
  
"SOONYOUNG!!!!" And Wooji's cry was heard in the middle of that night, the black string glinted with a glow of red but the glow died after a few seconds..  
  
Soonyoung was stunned.. He was just watching Wooji fighting the wolf, he can't even feel his body.  
  
The wolf's fangs were embedded on Wooji's neck, blood dripping on his body. Wooji had the wolf on chokehold.  
  
Wooji successfully threw the wolf away from him and growled.  
  
The wolf whimpered and ran away learning that Wooji was the dominant one between them. Wooji collapsed on the ground, he used all of his strength to fight that lone wolf, to save Soonyoung.  
  
"W-wooji!!" Soonyoung ran on Wooji's side, he placed Wooji's head on his lap.  
  
"Wooji.. please. Open your eyes." Soonyoung said, his tears were staining his face.  
  
He heard Wooji grunted, chest heaving as he struggle to open his eyes.  
  
Soonyoung was met with the most beautiful brown eyes he had seen, gone were the firey red eyes of Wooji.  
  
Soonyoung saw Wooji's lips twitched into a smile.  
  
"S-soonyoung-ah.." Wooji lifted his hand to touch Soonyoung's face for the first time.  
  
"I- saved you."  
  
"I know. I know. Don't talk please.." Soonyoung was already panicking, Wooji was losing a lot of blood.  
  
Wooji softly shook his head. "I- i need to tell you something."  
  
Wooji was struggling to say the words, but he wanted to say this before his last breath..  
  
"S-soonyoung-ah." Wooji wiped Soonyoung's tears. "I- I like you t-too."  
  
\---  
  
Wooji found himself in the middle of a hallway. The hallway was white and frames of different pictures were hanged on both sides.  
  
He walked towards the left and saw a picture of a kid. The kid was clutching on his mother's leg, crying. Suddenly, the pictures came into life.  
  
_"Ma, don't go please. Maaa~" Wooji heard the kid cried his heart out, preventing his mother from leaving._  
  
The next scene was when the kid was introduced to his new family. He was greeted with love but he just dismissed them off.  
  
_The kid ran upstairs and met his step-brother._  
  
_"Where's my room?" The kid asked and the younger pointed a room. The kid immediately ran inside and slammed the door closed._  
  
Wooji walked next to a scene where the kid was crying alone on his bed but his younger brother sneaked into his room. The younger kid patted his head and the kid just let him..  
  
The next scene was when the kid was being bullied at school but he just let them. Wooji's heart starting to hurt.  
  
The kid started not to care. He didn't even greet his parents or his teachers. The kid excluded himself from the world, well except for Mingyu, his step-brother.  
  
_"Uji-hyung~" Wooji heard his nickname that Mingyu gave. He smiled as he walked into the scene where the kids were playing at the soccer fields. Jihoon was just sitting under the shade of the tree._  
  
_"Hm?"_  
  
_"Why are you not playing?" Mingyu asked Jihoon, he sat beside the latter._  
  
_"I don't like it." And then Jihoon heard a laugh, he saw a boy laughing while kicking the ball with precision. The boy's smile can be a competition to the sun. Jihoon just stared at him._  
  
_The next day, Jihoon was silently watching the boy with a contagious laugh._  
  
The next scene was when Jihoon brought his guitar. He played and sang his newly composed song.. He saw in his peripheral view that the boy was hit by the soccer ball at his head.  
  
He hid a smile and was kinda panicked when the boy was walking towards his place. Wooji saw the boy stopped at a safe distance from Jihoon. The boy was just silently watching him play, face full of admiration.  
  
Everyday, the boy was watching Jihoon play on his guitar.  
  
Wooji walked into the next scene where the boy was walking towards Jihoon bringing ice creams when he suddenly tripped. Jihoon was smothered with ice cream and annoyed of what had happened.  
  
His precious guitar and the shirt that his mother gave him was covered with ice cream!  
  
Wooji watched as Jihoon called the boy clumsy and idiot. He watched as the boy tried to apologize to Jihoon but the latter just dismissed him.  
  
Wooji reached the end of the hallway. On the other side, he saw the kid waiting under the tree with a brand new guitar.  
  
He was waiting for Jihoon everyday but he didn't come. Wooji also watched how Soonyoung grew up. He learned that Soonyoung was a bully. He was bullying kids who were not pretty on his eyes.  
  
-  
"Wooji? Or shall I call you Jihoon now?" Wooji turned around and saw the man who cursed him.  
  
"You!" Wooji pointed out to the man and saw that his hand was not scaly anymore. The curse was broken!  
  
"I see that the curse was broken." The man said as he walked towards Jihoon.  
  
"Who are you?" Jihoon glared at the man.  
  
"I'm Yoon Jeonghan, a string diety." The string tied on Jihoon's pinkie started to glow bright when Jeonghan touched it.  
  
"W-why? H-how did the curse broke?" Jihoon asked, confused.  
  
"It's because you learn how to care again.. and Soonyoung learned how to appreciate someone despite of his appearance."  
  
"That was my challenge to the both of you." Jeonghan explained. "I'm glad Soonyoung saved you." Jeonghan smiled and move to the side.  
  
Jihoon saw a man standing at the other end of the hallway, looking at a picture.  
The said man turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Jihoon? Let's go?" The man said.  
  
"Soonyoung?" Jihoon started walking towards Soonyoung, the latter smiling widely making Jihoon sprint fast.  
  
"Soonyoung!!!" With arms wide open, Soonyoung welcomed Jihoon in his arms.  
  
\---

"Sneaking into my room, looking at the Book of Strings, giving the challenge before the destined couple were tied.. hmm. What kind of punishment will I give to you, Yoon Jeonghan?" Seungcheol said as he placed his arm on Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
The latter just rolled his eyes and removed Seungcheol's arms. "Oh please. You love me." Jeonghan said, earning a soft glare from Seungcheol.  
  
The two dieties were watching the sleeping Jihoon on his hospital bed. An equally sleeping Soonyoung was seated beside the bed, holding Jihoon's hand.  
  
"May I ask why did you do that? The gods will not forgive me if I let you get away with this without hearing your explanation." Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jeonghan just sighed, eyes not leaving the couple.  
  
"I just wanted to give them a chance." Jeonghan answered. "Soonyoung and Jihoon's old souls.." He trailed off. "In every lifetime that they had, they always had a tragic end. It's either one of them die before the other. Before they even meet!!" Jeonghan exclaimed sadly. "I wanted to give them this lifetime, Cheollie-ah. Even just this one lifetime, they can show how much they love and need one another."  
  
"But, Han.. you almost put off the light of Jihoon's candle." Seungcheol said, holding the other diety's hand.  
  
"I know. I know that.. Everyday, I am scared that Soonyoung will not find his soulmate. I am scared that Jihoon will die alone in the woods. That's why I intervened."  
  
"Intervened? But you just give challenges to the couple? Not help them because that's Joshua's job?" Seungcheol asked, making the other roll his eyes again.  
  
"Well, who made a mistake of giving Joshua two destined couples at the same time and told us that Jihoon and Soonyoung can get through my challenges without Joshua's help???" Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol and the other just whimpered like a scared dog.  
  
"I just made Soonyoung curious." Jeonghan continued and smiled. "Every now and then, I made the string glow so he'll notice it. That's why I was so happy when he walked into the woods on that fateful night." Jeonghan just sighed. "I am just happy that they're here. Alive and together. Finally, Seungcheol. Finally." Jeonghan whispered as his eyes were already brimming with tears, looking at the lovely couple in front of them.  
  
"Everything was all worth it, even the impending punishments from the gods." Jeonghan tapped Seungcheol shoulders and disappeared..  
  
Seungcheol smiled at the destined couple, the string dangling lazily between them. He gave them his blessing, strengthening the power of the string before he left them.

 --

 

Jihoon stirred in his sleep, he winced when he felt the pain on his shoulder but he felt something warm wrapping his left hand.  
  
He smiled as he saw a mop of now fading pink hair on the side of the bed. He tried to remove his hand from Soonyoung's hold but the latter just held it tightly and slightly murmured and whined.  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and smiled as he listened to the steady breathing and soft snores of this human beside him. He squeezed Soonyoung's hand and the older abruptly woke up.  
  
"Wooji? You're awake." A hint of surprise and happiness on Soonyoung's voice.  
  
"H-hi." Jihoon meekly answered and Soonyoung widely smiled at him.  
  
"Hello." Soonyoung reached for Jihoon's cheeks to wipe the tear that escaped on Jihoon's eyes, the latter surpised by it. "How are you feeling?" Soonyoung lovingly stroked Jihoon's cheeks..  
  
"My shoulder still hurts, but I guess I'm fine." Jihoon answered.  
  
"I'll just call the doctors and Mingyu." Soonyoung said as he held Jihoon's hand again..  
  
"Gyu? He's here??"  
  
"Yes." Soonyoung smiled at the teary-eyed Jihoon. He felt the latter squeezing his hand and he squeezed it back telling Jihoon that everything is okay now.  
  
"I'll be back." Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's forehead and the latter smiled shyly at him and nodded.  
  
Jihoon sighed as he watched Soonyoung leave the place. He closed his eyes and all the years he spent alone seemed distant. All because of Soonyoung. Soonyoung and his way of creeping into his system. Soonyoung and his way of making him smile. Soonyoung and his way of making him look forward to the future, of course, with him. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung. Soonyoung and his annoying laugh. Soonyoung and his way of making his heart flutter. Soonyoung, his soulmate, his other half.

\--

Yah!! Kwon Soonyoung!!" Jihoon shouted and he heard Soonyoung chuckled. "I can't see!! Where the hell are you bringing me??" Jihoon said as he was struggling to walk as he was blindfolded. Soonyoung was guiding him and just continued to chuckle.  
  
"Relax Wooji." Soonyoung whispered on Jihoon's ear that sent shivers down to the latter's spine.  
  
Wooji. Soonyoung's special nickname for Jihoon and Jihoon just smiled and agreed because he was Wooji when he met Soonyoung and he was Wooji when he.. he fell in love with Soonyoung.  
  
"How can I relax? I can't see and I don't even know where are you bringing me?" Jihoon asked and Soonyoung just held his hand tightly.  
  
"Trust me. You'll love there." Soonyoung chimed and he led Jihoon carefully.  
  
Jihoon smiled. It's been months since he was transformed from being a monster. He was hospitalized for almost a month due to his injury. His parents visited him and they were so thankful that he was alive. Jihoon apologized and they just cried and happy that their son was back.  
  
Jihoon also learned that Mingyu was dating Wonwoo, Soonyoung's bestfriend. His stepbrother almost crushed him when he found out that he was okay and alive.  
  
Jihoon's parents also enrolled him to a special course so he can study and Jihoon chose music as he missed playing with his guitar and composing songs.  
  
Soonyoung was always with him and he was not complaining. Soonyoung always encouraged him to do what wanted to do, what he wanted to pursue.  
  
And this Soonyoung blindfolded him and was bringing to God knows where.  
  
"We're here~~~" Soonyoung singsonged and removed the blindfold.  
  
Jihoon slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his vision because it became blurry due to the blindfold.  
Jihoon gasped as he saw where Soonyoung brought him. He looked at Soonyoung with teary eyes and the latter just nodded at him.  
  
Soonyoung brought him to the riverside near the cave where he lived alone. The riverside where Soonyoung cleaned him, where he thought Soonyoung was beautiful. The riverside where Soonyoung first confessed to him, where he saved him.  
  
"Do you like it?" Soonyoung asked and Jihoon roamed his eyes. Soonyoung set-up a tent on one side, a table with candles ( he just noticed the picnic basket that Soonyoung was bringing ), fairy lights were scattered on tree branches.. Jihoon felt it is dreamy and cheesy but he like-- love it very much.  
  
"I love it, Soonyoung." He looked up and greeted with Soonyoung's warm smile.  
  
"Let's go? The food might get cold." Soonyoung led him to the table and the arranged the food.  
  
"What's the occassion?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung and the latter just shrugged and smiled.  
  
\--  
  
After they ate, Soonyoung led Jihoon to sit near the riverside, the former holding Jihoon's hand.  
  
"Wooji." Soonyoung called Jihoon and the latter just hummed and stared at the Soonyoung's eyes. He wanted to get lost at the universe that's dancing on Soonyoung's eyes.  
  
"Remember that night." Soonyoung started. "That night when I told you I like you?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Jihoon's eyebrows were furrowed.  
  
"I thought I'm gonna lose you that night." Soonyoung held Jihoon's hand tightly, as if making sure that Jihoon was here beside him, that he's alive.  
  
"I'm here. I'm here Soonyoung." Jihoon whispered and squeezed Soonyoung's hand back.  
  
"Professor Yoon told me that, the string being black will cause death to one of us. I was scared that time Wooji. I was so scared of losing you. And they asked me to save you." Soonyoung's voice was so close to breaking. His breathe getting ragged and tears were already escaping on his beautiful eyes. "But you were the one who saved me, Woo- Ji-jihoon."  
  
Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's face and stared at the latter's chocolate orbs for the nth time that night. He placed his forehead on Soonyoung's, nose touching, their lips merely grazing each other.  
  
"I'm looking for my little fairy but I found a monster tied at the end of my string. That monster who taught me how to love despite of someone's appearance. But I never thought that monster was also my little fairy. Now that you're here, in front of me, I- I couldn't imagine my life without you in it and I never want to be away from you." Soonyoung whispered, Jihoon felt his heart swell hearing those words. "If you'll have me, I want to be your boyfriend, Jihoon. I want to take care of you and.. most importantly, I want to love you." Soonyoung finished.  
  
Jihoon closed the gap and kissed Soonyoung's lips. The lips that he imagined kissing when he was Wooji. The lips that he wanted to kiss for all his life.  
  
The kiss was short yet sweet and the two couple smiled at each other after the moment that they shared.  
  
"I love you, Soonyoung. I love you."  
  
Soonyoung wrapped Jihoon on a tight embrace and Jihoon knew that his life as Jihoon will be colorful and sweet because of Soonyoung.  
  
\--  
  
The two dieties watched the destined couple with tears in their eyes. They saw that the string was dancing around the couple as they kiss and share the moment of confessing their love.  
  
The string that started it all.  
  
The string that tied their pinkie fingers and their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh it's finished!!  
> i started this au on my twitter but i decided to end this here at ao3..
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. thank you. 😊😊


End file.
